my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Smoking Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Smoking, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are walking through their neighborhood. Moby sees something on the ground. MOBY: Beep! Moby stops walking and stares downward. There is a burning cigarette butt on the sidewalk. ANNIE: Ew...cigarettes are gross. MOBY: Beep. Moby sweeps the cigarette into a dustpan with a hand broom. ANNIE: What is in cigarettes? Annie's notebook reads: What is in cigarettes? ANNIE: Cigarettes contain tobacco, which is a plant. An image shows tobacco plants. They are short, green, and leafy. ANNIE: Tobacco has nicotine, which is a chemical that makes you feel tingly or hyper for a short time. Nicotine can be addictive, which means that when people use it more, their bodies and minds need more just to feel O.K. An image shows several open cigarette packs and several loose, individual cigarettes. ANNIE: Cigarettes also contain a bunch of chemicals that are bad for your health. They have tar, which is used to pave roads. Annie and Moby stop to look at city workers. They are pouring tar from a dump truck onto the street. MOBY: Beep! Moby holds his nose. ANNIE: They also contain the same chemicals found in car exhaust, household cleaners, nail polish remover, and even jet fuel. Animations and images show the things Annie names. MOBY: Beep! Moby holds his hand over his mouth. ANNIE: What happens when someone smokes? Annie's notebook reads: What happens when someone smokes? ANNIE: People smoke using cigarettes, cigars, and pipes. Images appear of a cigarette, a cigar, and a pipe. ANNIE: When someone smokes, they light tobacco and all the chemicals so they burn. An animation shows a cigarette burning in an ashtray. Its smoke goes into the air. ANNIE: They breathe in the smoke so it goes through the airways and into the lungs. Then nicotine in the smoke gets passed into the blood. An animation shows smoke entering a person's lungs through the nose and mouth. It also shows how nicotine enters the bloodstream through the lungs. ANNIE: There are tiny hairs along your airways called cilia. Their job is to sweep away germs so they don't get into your lungs. Smoke can harm cilia and cause breathing problems. An animation shows cilia in motion. Smoke appears and turns the cilia gray. Another animation shows a grownup smoking and coughing. ANNIE: Over a long period of time, smoking can hurt lungs and cause diseases like cancer and emphysema. An animation shows a pair of lungs becoming darker, until they are nearly black. ANNIE: Emphysema is a disease that damages the lungs so it becomes really hard to breathe. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Smoking can also cause problems with the blood vessels in your heart. And over time, tobacco can stain teeth and cause cavities. An animation shows a person's heart and brain. A second animation shows a person exhaling smoke. Her teeth are brown and have cavities. One tooth is missing. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You're right, Moby. Smoking is harmful to your health. Some people use smokeless tobacco, which is not smoked. Instead it's sucked or chewed. An animation shows an open container of smokeless tobacco. A person takes a wad of it and puts it in her mouth. ANNIE: The nicotine goes right into the blood from the person's mouth. They have to spit a lot because swallowing tobacco can be poisonous. The person spits a dark clump onto the ground. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Moby looks grossed out. ANNIE: Some people think smokeless tobacco is not as harmful as smoking, but it's just as unhealthy. Some kids try smoking or smokeless tobacco because they want to feel cool or grown-up, or they just want to see what it's like. An animation shows two students standing outside. One student gives the other a cigarette. ANNIE: The first time people smoke, they usually cough and choke because their lungs are telling them that smoke is harmful. They might feel sick to their stomach, and some people even throw up. The second student puffs his cigarette and coughs. Then he leans against a tree and holds his stomach. ANNIE: What should you do if someone asks you if you want to smoke? Annie's notebook reads: What should you do if someone asks you if you want to smoke? ANNIE: Smoking is illegal for kids. If you see a kid smoking at school, you should tell a teacher or an aide. An animation shows a young girl walking outside her school. An older girl is standing next to the school, smoking a cigarette. ANNIE: If someone asks you if you want to smoke, just say, "No thanks." An animation shows a kid refusing a cigarette. ANNIE: You don't have to give them an explanation or a reason. If someone is smoking near you, you might want to move away. An animation shows Annie's sister, Mia, at a bus stop. She is talking on her cell phone. A woman standing next to her is smoking. Mia steps away from her. ANNIE: Secondhand smoke is tobacco smoke in the air that is breathed in by people who are not smoking. Text reads, secondhand smoke: tobacco smoke in the air that is breathed in by people who are not smoking. ANNIE: Secondhand smoke can really bother people. A woman stands in a park. She is smoking. Three kids stand several feet from her, but her smoke still gets in their faces. They cough and cover their noses. ANNIE: Many people who smoke know that it's unhealthy, but they're addicted and so it's hard to quit. If you know people who smoke, you can gently remind them why smoking is harmful. Encourage them to quit, and give them support. An animation shows a young girl talking to an adult who is smoking. The grownup puts out his cigarette and hugs the girl. ANNIE: Nicotine is addictive, and quitting smoking can be very hard. But it can be done. An animation shows a woman throwing her cigarettes away. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds his nose. ANNIE: You're right, Moby. Smoking stinks! MOBY: Beep! Moby nods in agreement. Category:Transcripts